Settling Down
by MarauderMoony21
Summary: Set 9 years later, Lina and Doon write there daily life with a typewriter.
1. Lina

Looking back I remember Ember, my old home. How I had run through the streets exhilarated, delivering messages all over the city, figuring out what the instructions meant with Doon. Now I live in Sparks, it's been nine years since the death of Ember.

Most of the Emberites have settled down, married, and had kids. Me? I did that to well except for the married and kids part. I moved out of the doctor's house and live with Poppy my sister, and Doon my best friend.

When I think about Doon, this weird, electric like feeling in my stomach. Like swallowing hot chocolate by a fire in the winter or being wrapped up in my favorite blanket at night. He was the one who gave me this typewriter three years ago for my birthday, Poppy loves to read the stories I write about our parents. Poppy draws, the pictures that appear on her pages are full of a life and vibrance that I was never able to capture. My name is Lina Mayfleet and my story has only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Please review this is my first fanfic. and I would love to get feedback

Plus tell me if I should continue or just leave it.

Thanks!


	2. Doon

I saw Lina typing yesterday and asked what she was writing; she got all red-faced and flustered. She said it was like a journal, I said that it was a good idea and that I would as well. Lina has actually gone delivering messages to the other villages. I get worried when she leaves for those few days. It's not that I think she's not able to do it! No, it's that something might happen. Her horse could fall; bandits could attack or kill her, in the other towns she could get sick. Or she could meet someone with just as an adventurous spirit as she dose, no, no, no! Don't think those thoughts and besides it's not like I'd care. Eventually she will, course so will, most likely. Lina is my best friend and no matter what I will be happy for her, even if I don't like. It's a good thing Poppy's at school or she'd be asking why my face is on fire. Damn! Why dose she make me feel like that! Mrs. Murdo teases us saying that we live in a routine that most married couples don't have until a few years together. Even my dad thinks it. I'm not exactly sure what my feelings are yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime. I always do.

-Doon Harrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

okay, chapter two. Keep the reviews coming please and thank you to those who do!


	3. Lina chapter 2

**Finally after weeks of writers cramp I have thought of something satisfactory, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The other towns are really interesting to visit, because whenever I go there something's always changed! But I'm glad to be home again, I get to see Doon and Poppy and Mrs. Murdo and everyone else. Lizzie had married a wanderer and wrote to me saying she is pregnant, I'm so excited for her, and maybe her child will have red hair like her or talk fast, maybe both. Doon works in the old library, either rewriting the old books, fixing them, or working on small generator things. Poppy goes to school, reads the books Doon takes home or draws, she draws pictures from the books. Sometimes those pictures are colourful and sometimes black and white. One day I asked her why some where coloured and others weren't and she said some stories are black and white in her head. My favourite book is either <em>The Diary of Anne Frank <em>or _Heidi. _Those are my favourites because they reminded me a little of Ember and coming here to Sparks. Any way Doon's birthday is coming up and I've saved up my wages for months to buy him some tools and parts to build things, I think he'll like. Most of the time these days he's been working on an easy way of transportation called a train. He saw it in an engineering book and thought it would make a messengers' job easier. I must say that it would be faster and more convenient, especially to those waiting for urgent news. Well that's all for now see you later typewriter.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask me how <em>The Diary of Anne Frank <em>is like there trip from Ember to Sparks, think of how all lot of Emberites died in the process, how many of the supply's were almost gone, and Anne being stuck in that attic. I bet she didn't have much supply's either.  
><strong>


	4. Poppy

**sorry for not updating sooner my FLA(french language arts) teacher gave us two projects in a row. Anyway I wanted to write from Poppy's point of view for awhile. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I see why Lina and Doon like using this typewriter so much, it's really fun to converse with someone you make up. Anyway I have to write quickly because Lina and Doon should be back any time now. Speaking of those two, everyone in town (including me) has been waiting for them to get together for years! I mean no one says a thing to them, but at the same time we casually hint at the chemistry between them. They either don't get it or they are in serious denial. Doon is so smart, he's recreated so many things, but he doesn't even realize that he's in love with my sister. Lina may not be as Doon, but I know her and she's head over heals whether she knows it or not. Anyway life at home is great; I end up cooking a lot of the meals, Lina washes the house (or try's to since she's gone for months at a time) and Doon, well Doon doesn't clean much but he repairs stuff around the house. Well Typewriter, know you know how life at home is. I'm sure Lina and Doon haven't said anything about it. Actually I do know cause I read there journal things. Anyway, there back and I have to go. See you soon, Poppy.<p> 


	5. Lina chapter 3

Well, I'm preparing to journey to another village today. Typewriter, I will tell you this in confidence. Poppy's ill! And I am very worried, but I have to go. People depend on me to get their letters to their relatives in other villages and to also deliver important goods to them as well. My main worry is if her sickness is the one brought by a family of roamers. It is a deadly virus and so far very little have survived. Here in Sparks, we don't have the medicine to cure it but I will be bartering for it in the other village. A messenger told Doctor Hester that information a few months ago. The Doctor has given me thing to trade with for the medicine and how to make it. I hope I get back in time.

I have returned. I only hope that it was in time to save Poppy. Her face has become so thin that I am reminded of when mom died, she was sick for a few days before she died from complications from childbirth. Poppy is currently at the doctors house and I am not allowed to see her in case I become sick as well. Doon informed me that during my journey, Poppy took a turn for the worse and he took her to the doctor's house because there was nothing he could do. He's just as worried about her as me. See typewriter, Doon helped me with Poppy when we first escaped from Ember, I will always be grateful to him for that. I have to go Doon just came in and said that we are allowed to go visit Poppy. She's awake, and keeping her food down!

* * *

><p><strong> I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I have been enjoying my summer vacation. <strong>

**Mooney.  
><strong>


	6. Doon chapter 2

Ever since Lina has gotten back from the other village, all she seems to talk about is this Hayden character. To me he seems a little shifty, and he is a roamer. Most roamers are trustworthy but a few are unfair traders and thieves. And before you ask, no, I am not accusing him of being a thief, but some of his prices are a little much. And no I am not jealous of the amount of time Lina spends with him, though Poppy begs to differ. She says that I'm just jealous and the only reason I think that Hayden is shifty is because he is interested in Lina, of course she doesn't say that when Lina is around. Changing the topic, I haven't written in awhile because I was busy with this new contraption I've been working on. It's something we had in Ember, a telephone. So far I haven't been able to get it to work yet. I have managed to get the call through partially, but you can't hear anything on the other line. Poppy's been helping, but pestering me with questions about my feeling towards her sister. Some of her questions are rather annoying, and others actually quite thoughtful. One good thing (or bad, depends on how you look at it) that has come from her constant questions is that I have finally figured out what my feelings are. I like Lina Mayfleet more than just as my best friend. I hope this epiphany satisfies everyone's (Poppy's) constant questions. Well I have to go and hide this before Poppy comes home. –Doon

* * *

><p><strong>I have forced myself to sit down and write this and the next chapter should be up soon. Till next time, I hope this doesn't suck and please review. -Moony<br>**


	7. Lina chapter 4

I'm sorry for not telling you about my adventure typewriter, but Poppy was sick when I returned and I needed to stay with her until I knew she was better. Anyway on a brighter note she's returned to school and I have an adventure to tell you about!

On the way to the village I came across a boy, he looked a little older than me (and I'm almost twenty-three! So really he wasn't a boy but a man). This man, his name is Hayden, is a roamer who was traveling to the village I was going to. Hayden accompanied me to the village. He asked me what was I was going to get in the village so I told him that I was a messenger and I had been sent from my village to get the medicine, when I told him that Hayden told me that he was one of the roamers that go and collect some of the rarer ingredients in the medicines. And that since Sparks doesn't get delivered to and that he only delivers to that village that he would start to deliver ingredients to Sparks! Can you believe it? Now, not only does Dr. Hester know how to make the medicine, she also has someone bringing her the ingredients that can't be grown here. At the moment he is staying at the Pioneer Hotel, he's one of there first guests since some families still live in some of the rooms while there houses are being built. Anyway I promised Hayden that I would show him around town. I promise to tell you about it later. Bye-bye for now!

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback (even negative) is always welcome.<strong>


	8. Doon chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry for not updating in months but school is consuming and I get out at four. Anyways here is chapter eight of Settling Down, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that Lina is actually showing Hayden around. I mean of course someone has to and she is the only person he knows well in town, but this is the third time that Hayden asked Lina to "show him around" town. I'm starting to think that this Hayden character is interested more in what Lina has to offer as "entertainment" than a friend and I've seen the way he looks at her. If he so much as touches her I'll rip him apart, Lina isn't the type of girl to "entertain" men. She's to innocent, well not exactly innocent she knows where babies come from and all. Even Poppy thinks this Hayden guy is sketchy, or something like that. Poppy doesn't think I'm overreacting but the one time I mentioned that Hayden might be interested in more than just the towns "sights" Lina freaked out on me; saying that I was jealous and that I shouldn't be so anti-social.<p>

Anyway I don't have all bad news for you typewriter, you see I am one of a few inventors that are recreating pre-disaster technology. Every other month we all meet for a week to talk about our progress and decide what our next projects will be and its set for next week. I leave tomorrow for a town that's two days away. Hopefully this Hayden situation doesn't blow up in Lina face. If anything happens I'm not here to save her and most of the time I can't help her anyways. Its not that I'm worrying too much (or maybe I am?) it's just that I care about her so much that the very thought of someone touching her drives me crazy. Looking back on my previous thoughts about my feelings for Lina, and they've escalated from a simple crush to love. That's right typewriter you're the first to know that I, Doon Harrow, love Lina Mayfleet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok a few things to say that no one will really read. First off I apologize if Doon seems a little oc in this chapter. Secondly if you have any ideas for what Hayden will do to Lina or any ideas in general, feel free to pm me. That`s all for now, review please! -Moony.<strong>


	9. Lina 5

Dear Typewriter

Oh, I'm such an idiot! I thought Hayden was a nice person, a true gentleman. But now I know the truth; all he wanted was my body! The first time I thought he had misread my friendliness, this time (the fourth) he pinned me against the wall and kissed me! It was an awful kiss, hard and forceful. Nothing like how I imagined it would be like; soft, warm and meaningful.

Thank the builders Doon came back today, you see typewriter Hayden had me pinned I the abandoned part of town and Doon likes to take the scenic route (he says it helps him think) and he passed us. I yelled for him to help and he literally jumped off the horse when he saw it was me. By then Hayden had his hands all over me and I couldn't push him off me. All of a sudden Hayden flew off me and I fell to the ground from fright.

As you know typewriter Doon has a very bad temper, he punched Hayden so hard that _I _felt it! Hayden is strong, but is no match for an angry Doon. Needless to say Hayden left, run with his tail between his legs. Doon and I both agreed not to tell anyone (except for the mayor) and definitely not Poppy. I won't be going on any errands for awhile, between today's events and Winter Solstice I'll be busy.

Before I say goodnight to you typewriter, I have to tell you the most shocking thing that happened today: After Hayden ran off, Doon helped me up and I started to sob. I apologized for not believing him about Hayden and he just held on to me. Typewriter, he wad shaking almost as badly as me! As I continued to pour all of my feelings (and tears) on Doon, he just rubbed my back and whispered that I was fine now. I don't know what possessed me, but at that moment I told Doon exactly how I feel about him, then he kissed me! And this time, the kiss was just as I imagined: warm, loving, sweet and so much more. I can't describe it. Anyway I have to go back to bed. Until next time.

Lina

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this satisfies everyone asking for Hayden's butt-kicking. I sincerely apologize for not updating this sooner but I was writing my entry for the Book Week 2013 writing contest, wish me luck. And I have exams next week so much fun! <strong>


End file.
